


Just What One Needs

by Kashimalin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sick Character, it's technically genderless i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Harvey enjoys making breakfast most mornings, but when he wakes up sick one winter morning, you take up the task instead... and pair it with a surprise.





	Just What One Needs

When someone commits their lives to the health of others, their own is oft neglected. Their wellbeing is shoved aside, in favor of guaranteeing the wellbeing of those they serve. The person then finds themselves susceptible to more things than they ought to find themselves susceptible to.

Such was the case with Harvey one morning in winter. The new season had entered their little valley during the night in the form of snow and ice. It covered all the fields and farm in a boundless white, sparkling as the sun came over the mountains. The two of you knew that in town, people would be celebrating the arrival of the new season – preparing to shop at Pierre’s more, getting snow coats out of closet, and getting their fishing skills ready for the festival.

However, winter also came in the form of sneezes and coughs. You became painfully aware of this that fact when you woke up the next morning to his body’s incessant complaints, causing the bed to shake.

“Are you all right?” Your question is answered by his groans as he rolls away from you, muttering something about how he isn’t supposed to get sick. With a slight laugh at his behavior, you pull yourself out of bed.

“How about I get breakfast this morning, then?”

A grunt. He approves, and you meander into the kitchen and towards the door, trying to keep the skip out of your step. Harvey had unknowingly given you the perfect opportunity. Deciding that you should tend to the chickens and cows first, you tugged on your boots and coat, snuggling up the warmth of your house beneath the zipper and fabric.

It was a good season, winter. When bitter winds were not threatening to tear shingles off your roof and freeze your jam containers, the snow was beautiful and crisp. Each step you took was coupled with a satisfying _crunch_ beneath your feet, guiding you towards the chicken coop.

“Hello, everyone!” Your merry voice choraled the chickens towards you, hobbling over from their food. You were grateful for the automatic feeder these days, as it allowed you more time to locate all the eggs that they had left behind. Some were often hidden in dark corners and little spaces, and a common activity was you getting on your hands and knees to reach underneath and pry out what they had left for you. As you worked, you pet each of your animals in turn, happily stroking feathers to soothe their morning aches.

“I hope he likes this,” you said as you placed all your eggs into a collection basket. “And I’m happy that you’re helping me. The recipe needs eggs, and for a sick person, the motto should be ‘the fresher, the better!’ Right?”

Clucks responded, chickens fluttering their wings as they got out of your way. With a laugh, you exited the coop, stopping by the barn next to check up on the cows and get a bit of milk. Those activities guided you through the first hour of dawn, and the sun was just a bit higher in the sky by the time you finished.

“Maybe when he’s better,” you mused aloud, “we can build a snowman together.” You doubted that Harvey had gone out much when he lived alone in the infirmary. He struck you as the type to stay inside with a book and hot coffee – but when it came to you, he said, you could get him to do anything.

With that in mind, a smile came to your lips and did not leave as you stamped your boots off at the door. Discarding your outdoor gear, you peeked into the bedroom and saw that Harvey was sound asleep.

“Yes!” With a quiet cheer, you moved towards the kitchen, placing your jugs of milk and basket of eggs down before reaching into your cabinet. Out came an inconspicuous box – one you had been keeping your main surprise in.

Around the time your greenhouse had been repaired, your order of coffee beans and seeds had come in to the general shop. From the kit, you had grown multiple plants inside the confines of your new space. Pierre had also ordered you a coffee maker when he saw you were serious about this. _That_ you had hidden in the back storeroom, underneath your boxes of wool and cloth. With all that taken care of, you had managed to keep your lucrative arrangement a secret from your husband. The chance to show him was finally upon you.

As you unfurled the bag within, the scent of roasted beans came out in a wave. You were happy that Gus had been willing to help you with this part, sighing. When you smelled these, you knew that his words were true. _“Coffee is best made with freshly roasted beans. If you want to make anybody happy, that’s how you do it.”_

Tipping the ingredients into the coffee maker, you then moved on to making the pancakes and eggs. The griddle and pan started to heat up on the stove, and you started mixing the batter while you waited.

“Flour… sugar… salt…” You hummed the ingredients to yourself as you worked, putting in all the usual ones. Then, before you mixed it one last time, you reached up into the cabinet to get a small bottle of brown liquid out. The cork was popped off and you smiled as the warm, sweet vanilla wafted out, tipping just a bit into the pancake batter before putting it away again.

Before long, the scent of coffee, eggs, and pancakes drifted throughout your house, working through the walls. The delicious aroma wrapped the entire house in a pleasant warmth, and most likely was what woke your husband from his slumber.

Harvey wandered in when you were flipping the first pancakes onto a plate. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair was not yet combed. With a bleary expression, he eyed the coffee mug and the plate of pancakes you were placing on the table.

“What’re those?”

“It’s coffee, Harvey. I got some this morning,” you lied smoothly. “And then the pancakes are fresh. Eggs are coming soon, sunny-side up.” You hid the coffee maker with your body as you went back to the stove, hoping he hadn’t seen it.

With a few coughs, Harvey settled down at the table, reaching first for the small striped mug. You could barely keep the excitement off your face, and he was only a few sips in when you heard him pause.

“What’s the matter, darling?” you called out, a slight raise to your voice.

“…Where did you get this coffee?”

At his question, you turned your head to face him, smiling brightly. “I made it.”

Your answer was casual, and you went back to focusing on the eggs. Sliding them onto the plate before they cooked for too long, you thought that you could delay the conversation a little longer. However, Harvey was not going to let you escape the conversation that easily.

“This is… these are your beans? You made this coffee?” As he looked to you, he spied the coffee maker on the counter. With a knowing smile, he took another sip, enjoying the fresh taste. “I’ll have you know, this is really good. What did you do to get them so you could make it?”

“I grew them in the greenhouse,” you said as you began to pour more batter out for your own breakfast. “You usually don’t go in. I took advantage of that to grow a batch. Then, I ordered the coffee maker from Pierre’s and had Gus help me roast the beans for using them.”

“He shouldn’t have done that,” Harvey said seriously. You paused at his statement, barely catching the overflow of batter before placing it down against on the counter.

“Why not! Do you think it’s bad?”

“No.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he raised the mug again. “I just think that Gus has competition. I don’t know if I want to buy coffee anymore, if my significant other can make it so well.”

Your flustered blush spread across your face before you knew it, and Harvey let out a hoarse laugh as you turned away from him. You intently focused on the eggs and sizzling batter, Harvey cut into his own fluffy pancakes.

“And, the pancakes are delicious,” he said after trying them. His comments only spurred you further into your work, trying to hold back the embarrassed blush. Trying to ease the tension out of your shoulders at his adoring comments. You wondered just how sick he was to be saying such sweet things this early in the morning.

“…Do you really think so?”

“I do—” He was halfway through his sentence when it was punctured with a sneeze, and you let out a slight laugh.

“I’m glad. And bless you.”

“Thank you.”

As you finished up your batch of eggs and pancakes, you settled down next to Harvey, beginning your morning with breakfast together. The usual routine was not broken, and for the rest of that time, he didn’t stop complimenting your cooking and coffee skills. He kept saying that he loved you very much, and was happy to have married someone like you.


End file.
